Endosymbiosis
by Darkmaster2
Summary: A voice, faint and inviting as it called that name again and again. It made the man stir in his slumber-like state. It felt more like he was floating aimlessly in the darkness around him. It was so cold… why was it so cold?


**Endosymbiosis**

By: Darkmaster2

Resident Evil fanfic

…_Chris…_

A voice, faint and inviting as it called that name again and again. It made the man stir in his slumber-like state. It felt more like he was floating aimlessly in the darkness around him. It was so cold… why was it so cold? Hadn't he just been in a hundred-degree heat? What had happened that changed his surroundings from hot and bright to dark and cold?

Trying to move proved pointless as well. He couldn't feel his limbs at all. Usually something like this triggered his inner panic button, but oddly enough his mind was calm. Despite being unable to move and feeling cold, he was at ease with everything. As if all cares, obligations, loyalties and fears could no longer touch him. He was alone in this darkness that asked nothing of him.

If this was truly the case… then who was calling him?

_…Chris…_

There was a sharp sound through this void, something moving with utmost urgency.

_…This way… look here…_

The voice moved in closer from the way it suddenly sounded louder. Something suddenly latched onto him, something that looked like a black vine. It grabbed his left hand and slithered its way up his arm like a snake. Stopping just below the shoulder it yanked the man so that he turned around. The rough tug was enough to get the man to open his eyes. If it hadn't been for this calm feeling that still washed over him he would have given a more upsetting response.

Not more then a couple feet from the man was a large mass of these vines slithering together. They shifted, forming a roughly human-like creature. It just watched the man quietly before withdrawing the vine from his arm and moving it up to his face. It cupped his face gently and felt hot to the touch. The contact was so searing that it made the numb feeling disappeared, causing the man to shrink back from the creature out of some natural instinct to get away.

_…Shh…Don't be afraid…I mean no harm…  
_

'What are you? What do you want?' He asked. Even though his lips moved, his words never came out. This didn't seem to matter to the creature one bit. It seemed to have either read his mind or his lips.

_…I am… a being with limited time. I want… what you want. I am… what you have fought all these years… _It spoke quietly. The voice held no way of telling if it was a woman or man's voice.

This man, Chris, looked at the creature closely. The black vines that moved like serpents reminded him of something else. Something he had seen before. He looked around this dark space. 'What is this place? How did I get here?'

The creature tilted its head and seemed to think of how to answer _…This is the state of near death. You were killed, Chris. Killed and I was introduced to you moments before you were struck down. Tell me… What do you desire most?_

Killed! This news struck him like a truck. It was too much to believe so suddenly. No, it had to be a lie. Then again, this place made sense if he was dead. He had always heard when you die everything melts away. All your senses shut off and you are left in a void until you either see a light or are sucked down into hell. Luckily there wasn't an opening to hell but he didn't see a light to heaven's stairwell either. The creature's words rung in his head, shaking away that calm feeling he had experienced and replacing it with an empty worry for those he had left on earth. Looking at the creature square in the part that would be its eyes, he replied.

'What I desire most? All I desire is peace in the world. All I desire is for my friends and family to live in a life without fear, without having to look over their shoulders in case some crazed scientist or terrorist comes along and threatens to cause another horrible viral outbreak!' Even though his voice wasn't heard out loud it was evident that Chris had shouted the words from the angry look in his eyes that spoke of nothing but his passion to protect others. The creature seemed to shudder from the outburst as if the man had screamed it in its ear.

…_You don't have a hint of selfishness in your soul, do you? I like that. Over the years I've encountered many men who wanted to use me and my offspring for their own greedy desires. You, however, seem to be different. You are no greedier than an average person, but you seek only to help others. I know what you desire for the world, but what of yourself?  
_

'All I want is to live if at all possible,' he replied simply.

…_And what if your death is the price to pay for what you wish?_

'Then I have no choice but to pay that price.' He answered without hesitation, but almost as soon as he finished his sentence the realization hit him. This creature… it was a virus! The creature-virus reminded him of what he had seen in Africa. The slithering vines were just like the parasites that appeared when the agent Oroboros infected the people there. They'd explode into large masses of these things and would reach out and absorb any dead in the nearby area or kill anyone around so it had bodies to take in. 'You! You're a virus! I've been infected, haven't I? Which… which one are you?' He pulled away from the vines that had coiled around him almost lovingly.

…_I am. I believe that I am descended from what you would call…_It paused, trying to think of the right term. _…I believe you would call me the Mother virus…  
_

'…Progenitor…' He whispered as flashes of some of the horrible creatures he had faced over the years came before his eyes, 'You're going to kill me, aren't you?'

The virus shook softly, making the other think that it was actually laughing at him. _Not if we can come to an understanding…_

'Do all viruses spark conversation with their would-be hosts?' he demanded, starting to find this chat he was having with a virus a little disturbing.

…_Of course not. I decided to try this method because I've been in contact with you long enough to know that you are strong-willed. If I was to try and take over your body by force you would no doubt fight me…_ The vines spread across the ground and started to rise below Chris until they looped around his waist. They gently pulled him closer to the human shaped mass. He didn't like the feeling of these hot limbs crawling over and around him. It was like a scene from a bad tentacle porno.

'Alright. Then what?' Chris looked down at his waist, seeing the little snake-like appendages loosen once he was close enough to the creature.

…_You and I have a lot in common. You, Chris, are a stubborn person. You will stop at nothing to complete your mission and continue to live. I, though being a virus, am much the same way. Instead of wasting our strength fighting one another, why don't we work together. Allow me to merge with you… _It almost sounded like it was begging the man.

He crossed his arms, watching the creature. 'And if I refuse?'

The creature almost seemed to smile in a sad way. _'I__f you refuse, then your body and spirit will die. However, I, who have no desire to follow you, will do what I can. In order to prolong my life I'll have no choice but to… eat you._

It was evident the last bit made Chris feel uneasy by the way he tensed. He had seen over the years how dozens of innocent and guilty people alike were torn to pieces by the various leaks of these bio-weapons. The screams of agony as their bodies burst open as if giving birth to a demon both scarred his eyes and haunted his dreams. The idea of sharing that fate wasn't appealing in the slightest. 'What happens if I agree, then? I mean, you say you'll eat me if I refuse to prolong your own existence, but if I agree what happens?'

…_I need a host to live. If you allow me to take root in your flesh, then in return I will do everything in my power to help you complete your goals. I will give you the ability to protect those you love…_

The man pushed the vines away and turned from the creature as he weighed the choices in front of him. 'You're not giving me much of a choice, are you?' he didn't get an answer nor did he expect one. Either refuse, die and be destroyed by the very thing he had tried to wipe out all these years… or… accept it. Allow the virus into his system without a fight, live, but become something else completely. 'Will it hurt, if you merge with me? You're not going to turn me into some misshapen thing?'

Chris still didn't turn around but somehow knew that the creature was moving towards him in a non-aggressive manner. Although that didn't mean he didn't tense up when the creature made a move to hug him from behind. Its hands gripped his shoulders and massaged the tense muscles in an effort to relax him while other vines wrapped around him, seeming to pay special attention to his abdomen for some unknown reason as they traced the lines of his toned body. The attention made him shudder but relax at the same time. The creature leaned in near his ear to answer.

_...I don't know. Though it probably will hurt at least a little. I'll do what I can to make the discomfort short… _It seemed to laugh at the second question, _No. Of course you won't become 'misshapen'; to do something like that to you would only be a waste. With your desires so pure and your body strong I think you may even be able to balance the other one out._

'The other one?' Chris asked, unsure of what to make of this, his mind raced trying to make sense of that statement. He thought back to what the virus said earlier_ -I was introduced to you moments before you were struck down- _and flashes of another place came to mind.

He remembered running to help someone… a woman… but before he could make it over a hand grabbed his shoulder, and he watched as the woman's expression changed to horror at about the same time he felt a sharp pain. Blinking, he looked down to see leather covered fingers sticking out of his chest. They flexed as if it was perfectly normal for them to be there. The black leather was covered in gore and dark fluid, which he soon realized was his own blood as his shirt was slowly being turned into a soaked red rag. The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip as the other one was freed from Chris' rib cage. Turning his head slowly, he looked directly at the man who had made the wound.

A little taller than himself, dressed completely in a black spy-like get up. Blond hair slicked back, with a pair of dark shades covering the man's eyes, but even those couldn't hide the red glow from the man's eyes. "I believe we were having a conversation, Chris. It was very rude for you to turn your back on me like that. Didn't I teach you better than that?" The voice was smooth, with a hint of an accent though it was hard to place where. Vision darkening, the feeling of his body slipping away, he tried to say something but when he opened his mouth...he could only utter a wet gurgle as blood came up from his throat and leaked from the side of mouth. He picked up a chuckle from the blond man who seemed to be drinking in his pathetic injured state. With that the hand at his shoulder released him, and with the last support gone his legs collapsed and he fell to the ground. Right as his world went black his name was screamed, followed by gun shots.

'Alright… go ahead and merge.' In his mind those words came out like a hiss dripping with anger.

Picking up this change the creature brought its… hand to Chris' face and turned it to face it _…What made you agree? There is suddenly a deep hatred in you._

He shrugged it off. 'I just remembered that there is someone I need to repay for everything he's done.'

…_Let's not keep him waiting then…_

Thank you for reading.

I've had this ChrisxWesker story in my head for a while but I'm having trouble starting it. This is my rejected opening for it. I didn't want to throw it away so I thought I'd turn it into a one shot.

Just a few things I wanna point out real quick. I don't have a beta so I apologize for any errors. I can't catch my own mistakes for some reason. I also have never played a Resident Evil game. I've done a lot of reading. And watched others play the games on youtube.

Other than that I hope you liked this.


End file.
